The Story of Lord Frozz
by GogitoTheGod
Summary: This is the Story of Lord Frozz, son of the original lord of the frost demons and his family. Frozz seeks revenge on Cold's family for what they did to the other frost demons
1. Chapter 0

Introduction: Emminent Destruction and the Seeds of Vengance

Cryos: Lord Absos Cold and his family have come to see you  
Lord Absos: Hmm, be careful we dont know what they are capable of but they may enter. For now...  
Cryos: Very well my lord.  
Lord Absos: Ah Cold, Cooler and the young one Freeza. What do you seek here?  
Cold: Ah "Lord" Absos we have come to proclaim a new beginning.  
Lord Absos: What does that mean?  
Cold: It means your reign is over, you old fool. We are the true rulers and only we deserve this power!  
Cold charges up a sphere of ki in his hand and throws it Absos Absos bearly dodges it and lands on his throne  
Lord Absos: What are you doing? Traitors! Guards stop them!  
Cooler: Pathetic.  
Cooler blasts away the guards Cold shoots a death beam and impales Absos  
Absos: How could you...  
Frozz: FATHER!  
The young Frozz charges cold and strikes him away but is soon blasted down by Cooler and Freeza  
Freeza: Know your place weakling!  
Cold: I am now King Cold. Now to eliminate these weak fools. DIE!  
The three unleash their blasts all around the castle burrying Absos and Frozz in rubble  
Prince Ais is awoken by rubble crushing his leg  
Ais: WHAT THE?!  
Ais flies out and sees Cold blasting the castle apart, he charges a blast from the distance but is cut short by Freeza's Death Cannon  
Ais: Cold you traitor!  
King Cold: Thats King Cold now kid. Finish them my sons, we have an entire race to exterminate  
Freeza&Cooler: Hah this should be fun.  
Ais punches Cooler multiple times but is impaled from behind by Freeza's Death Beam and burried under the rubble like the rest of his family  
The Cold Family Proceeds to destroy the rest of the Frost Demons and become the only ones left with this power  
So ends the story of Frozz... In most universes.  
But in one Frozz miraculously survives the onslaught of blasts and manages to hide under the rubble  
That is where our story takes place...

End of Introduction


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Recovery and Rescuing Survivors

Frozz: Ugh, what happened? Where is everyone?  
Frozz gets stricken with a sudden realization of what just took place  
Frozz: NO, NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Frozz: Father, Are you alive?  
Frozz uncovers Absos from the rubble and sees him impaled and nearly dead  
Absos: Ghh, Son it seems like my time has come...  
Absos: Fulfill your duty... Save us, save them, Avenge us, Rebuild... our... wor-  
Absos closes his eyes and meets his final rest  
Frozz(Sobbing): Father... No... i wont let you go...  
Frozz grabs his father's head  
Absos(Weakly): Goodbye... Son...  
Frozz(Sobbing): NO, HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN!  
Frozz: Wait... AIS, Ais are you there?  
Ais stands up for a moment  
Frozz: Ais your ali- huh... NO!  
Frozz notices a giant hole in Ais's chest and a missing arm on the floor  
Ais: It's ok brother... You can do it, you can defeat them. You will avenge us... I know it.  
Ais falls down lifeless  
Frozz(Angry): I will, they will pay. GRAAAAAH!  
Frozz powers up with a huge purple aura surrounding him  
In the distance  
Cooler: Hm? You guys feel that energy  
King Cold: Its probably nothing, dont worry. Besides we have a planet to purge.  
Cooler: Yeah, you're probably right.  
Back in the castle The Ground quakes uncontrolably, whatever is left of the castle is crumbling  
Frozz: They will die!  
Frozz calms down realizing that if he draws too much attention to himself he will atract Cold back to the castle  
Several Days later Frozz senses the Cold family leave the planet  
Frozz: They're gone...  
Frozz: I have to look for survivors.  
Another Several days later Frozz has gathered a small group of survivors and created a base from Absos's emergency underground retreat  
Frozz: Alright guys we have to be careful. This base should have enough supplies for about 5 years.  
Young Frost Demon: What will you do?  
Frozz: *laughs* What will i do? I will make them pay. I will make them suffer like my father and brother, like everyone on this planet did.  
Frozz: I am leaving this planet. I will go to sector 378 planet B86 to train. This planet is said to have 200x average gravity and to be filled with dangerous wildlife  
Adult Frost Demon: Are you sure you will be fine?  
Frozz: Yes. Here take this.  
Frozz throws down a small sphere that activates a holographic screen  
Screen: Portal conduit acivated  
Frozz: There. If i ever need to return here, i can. I have two more of theese to link together three locations total  
Frozz: Now goodbye my people, i shall return when i get my revenge, no, not revenge, justice.  
Frost Demons: FOR JUSTICE!  
Frozz: FOR JUSTICE!  
Frozz flies off at an unbeliveable speed  
*note* Frozz has an unnatural ammount of speed for a frost demon even more so then usual

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Power Reached and the Rise of Frozz

Years later on planet B86  
Frozz: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hyah! *Mountain Explodes*  
Frozz: At last. This power of mine. Im ready to face them.  
A Giant wild beast rushes at Frozz  
Frozz: Hmph, No challange at all.  
Frozz unleashes a gigantic blast that completely vaporizes the beast  
Frozz: I will be able to reclaim my throne now. My power surpasses that of Cold by immesurable ammounts  
Frozz takes out a scouter and sets it to register self  
Frozz(Powering Up): GAAAAAAAAAAH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Scouter: Power level 1,600,000,000  
Frozz: Hah. Scouter search database for my father and brother's power levels  
Scouter: Searching  
Scouter: Absos Power level 8,000,000 Ais power level 3,370,000  
Frozz: Hmm now search my power level back when Absos was alive.  
Scouter: Frozz(past) Power level 1,537,000  
Frozz: Excellent now search the Cold family power levels  
Scouter: King Cold Final Form Power level 400,000,000 Freeza Final Form Power level 72,500,000 Cooler Final Form power level 65,000,000  
Scouter: King Cold Full Power 800,000,000 Freeza Full Power 145,000,000 (Difficulty fully sustaining) Cooler Full Power 130,000,000  
Scouter: *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Alert! Cooler 5th Form Full Power 165,000,000  
Frozz: Huh, so theres another form beyond this one... No matter i can kill them now!  
Frozz: Scouter contact Frost Demon Agent Z on location of Freeza  
Agent Z: My lord Freeza's current location is known to be closing in on Planet Vegeta. He seems to plan to destroy it.  
Frozz: Not again, i wont let that happen to someone else!  
Frozz powers up and flies off to Planet Vegeta  
Bardock: FREEZA!  
Freeza: Its time for some fireworks! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA!  
Bardock Charges his final spirit cannon and Freeza readies his Death Ball  
The Attacks Clash and Bardock is about to be overwhelmed but...  
Frozz: NOT THIS TIME!  
Freeza&Bardock: Huh?  
Frozz: Final Frost Buster!  
Freeza's Attack is completely blown away by Frozz and Bardock is floating in space suprised at being alive  
Freeza: Who? What?  
Frozz: You dont remember me? Look at me! I am the son of the man you and your family ruthlessly killed! I AM LORD FROZZ!  
Freeza: Ah the child of Absos, so you survived and now you will die.  
Frozz: Saiyan i have heard of your legend! Know who you fight for! Find the strengh in your heart! I can sense it! You have a family, A wife, Two sons.  
Frozz: Remember them, Remember all who you fight for. FIGHT ON WITH ME!  
Bardock: You're right... I fight for my people, my pride, my family, Gine, Kakarot even Raditz...  
Bardock: Hraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
A golden aura envelops Bardock and his hair turns golden.  
Bardock: I did it... I am a super saiyan.  
Freeza: Hahahahahaha! How cute. The little child and monkey think they stand a chance.  
Frozz: DIE FREEZA!  
Bardock: Wait!  
Frozz: What?  
Bardock: Let him go all out. If you want to truly defeat him then none of us must hold back  
Frozz: Fine lets do it  
Freeza quickly transforms into his final form  
Freeza: NOW TASTE DEATH!  
Freeza quickly charges and throws a full power Supernova at Frozz and Bardock  
Frozz: Now Together. Father lend me your power. FINAL FROST CANNON!  
Bardock: For my people! FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!  
The blasts merge and easily overwhelm the supernova  
Freeza: WHAT!?  
Frozz&Bardock: You're finished. Now Die!  
The blasts envelop freeza in a blueish purple light vaporizing his body and ending all that he was  
Bardock: We did it.  
Frozz: Yes, Yes we did

End of Chapter 2


End file.
